


Home

by xSuperwholockx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara/Doctor friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post-Day of the Doctor, i actually kinda like this one, idk i literally wrote this at ten oclock at night, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuperwholockx/pseuds/xSuperwholockx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing I wrote, inspired by "Day of the Doctor".</p><p>Clara knew the Doctor wasn't human. But he just didn't seem... alien. Sure he had some quirks, and was a little odd at times, but he seemed so human, all the time.<br/>She watched him closely as the guards unveiled the painting.<br/>"Gallifrey Falls" it was called, as well as "No More."<br/>She saw the way he tensed, how he suddenly became very interested in the floor.<br/>The one thing she didn't see coming was the reminder of just how alien he was.</p><p>(I suck at summaries, but I guess the actual work is better than the summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I'd make an 11/Rose reunion. (Is this an idea for a future fic? Maybe...)

He tried.

He really, honestly tried.

He made a promise to himself years ago that he would NOT under ANY circumstances show any emotion other that happiness in the presence of his companions. But as he stood there in front of "Gallifrey Falls," reliving the memories of the war, remembering the smoke and ships in the sky, remembering the screams of his people and the "EXTERMINATE" of the Daleks, the Doctor realized that Clara might have to be an exception.

~

When the painting was unveiled, Clara stood in awe of the sight before her. He had spoken of his home planet once or twice, but even with the horror in the picture, Gallifrey seemed beautiful. Of course, moments after it was revealed, Clara felt a gentle squeeze in her hand. Looking down, she noticed it was his hand. Her Doctor's hand. As she gradually looked up, she realized how tense he was, and the way his eyes watered a little bit, not that he was going to let any tears fall. For the first time in her trips with the Time Lord, he was genuinely upset.

~

All of ten minutes later, the Doctor and Clara were back on the TARDIS, and Clara was exhausted. Didn't know why though, maybe it was from teaching a bunch of kids all the time. Clara made her way to her room, as the Doctor dragged himself to his own. She sat on her bed.

"What the hell was that?" she wondered to herself. "Never seen him act like that." It took her a moment, but it finally clicked. Clara had always thought of the Doctor as a human with a time machine and weird fashion sense. She'd never really considered him an alien. How could you, when he looked so human? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a sob from a few doors down. Previous thoughts in mind, she quickly stood up and went to find the room.

Clara entered, and almost gasped at the sight in front of her.

The Doctor was spread out on his bed, face down, jacket on the floor, sobbing into his arms, shaking violently.

She slowly walked up to the side of the bed, unsure if this was an invasion of privacy.

"Doctor?" she whispered. "You alright?"

The Doctor lifted his head up a bit, to the point where Clara could see his eyes, dark green orbs, glistening with tears, and red streaks down his face. Her heart broke. He shook his head gently. Clara sat on the edge of the bed before lying down next to the Doctor, holding him in her arms.

"I just miss it, you know?" he said quietly. " I miss the burnt orange skies, the twin suns, watching one go over the mountains... I miss the red grass, and I miss waking up with my family to the sight of the Citadel, shining in the center of the city, just alive with my people keeping us safe... I miss everything about it. And I can't ever see it again. I killed my friends, I killed my family, I killed innocent people, I killed over two _billion_ children. I ruined my chances of ever seeing my planet again and I have to live with all this guilt." At this point, Clara was tearing up herself, her heart aching for the sad old man with the weight of a thousand worlds on his shoulders.

"Clara, I just..." he said, still crying, but the sobbing subsided. "I just wanna go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this sucked.  
> However it's late and I should be sleeping but I've had this idea in my head forever.  
> I got it from at the end where he says "I'm going home, the long way 'round." and he looked so happy so I thought,  
> "He seems happy to go home, what about when he remembers he CAN'T go home"  
> So basically I'm saying I'm a horrible person.
> 
> Leave kudos? Comment? This is my first work so I hope it wasn't terrible.


End file.
